


Fett Club

by themechanicsnightmare (ihaventsleptyetits4amoops)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jango is a good dad, More Characters Tagged as they Appear, casual sibling-on-sibling violence, please let him rest, who needs a nap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaventsleptyetits4amoops/pseuds/themechanicsnightmare
Summary: Jango Fett has ten sons. Jango Fett needs a nap.





	1. A Trip to the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God save Jango from his 16 year old idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Rex are 16 (at this point, so are Atin and Fi)

"Hey Dad!" Cody and Rex chorused when the nurse led Jango into the room. They were sitting on opposite beds, bloody and bruised. Cody was grinning. Rex had a split lip that prevented him from doing so. 

"You should see the other guys," Rex added, sounding far too pleased with himself. 

Jango frowned, mostly to cover his relief that their injuries were relatively minor. "What did I tell you about starting fights?" 

Both boys thought about that for a minute. It would have worried him, but Jango was pretty sure they were on some serious painkillers, and were lucky they could think at all. 

"To not get caught," Rex said. 

"To always finish what you started," Cody said. 

The nurse hid a smile behind her hand. Jango pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. They were getting the "Don't fight your classmates" lecture again. Not that he expected it to take, god knew it never had before, but they were getting it again. Just on principle. 

"So help me you'd better have a damn good reason?" Cody tried, then hissed as the nurse did something to the rather large cut around his left eye. "We do, Dad, I swear." 

Jango raised an eyebrow and waited for one of them to elaborate. 

Rex obliged. "They were picking on Fi again, for the speech thing. Someone had to stop them." 

"Did you try talking to a teacher?" 

"Six times in two weeks! Didn't do shit." 

"Language." 

"You know it's true." 

"It is," Cody agreed, dropping his voice into a passable impression of the Principal. "Cease bullying each other, you should. Old enough to know better, you are." 

"They just waited for him to leave and got worse --" 

"-- So Fi got worse. If we hadn't have done it, Atin was going to. And then Uncle Kal'd be here - " 

" - Getting up everyone's ass about it. And then we'd all be in trouble." 

They had a point. There were few things Jango could think of that would be worse than Kal getting involved in this. One of them was Walon getting involved. Another was both. 

"Alright," he conceded, "You had a reason. But we're still going to talk about you starting fights. Maybe over ice cream." 

The boys whooped. Jango smiled. 

"Now you two behave yourselves until a doctor says you can go. I'm going to make sure your brothers didn't burn the house down."


	2. The Holidays (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Kix come home for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bly and Wolffe are 21, Jesse is 19, Kix is 18, Fives and Echo are 17, Tup is 15  
> (Boba is only mentioned but he is 23)

"Food's here!" Fives cheered when Bly opened the door. "And Kix and Jesse too, I guess."

"Wow," Jesse said, "Really feeling the love, little brother."

"Piss off. You went to college, not the moon. And I saw you six weeks ago." He turned his attention to Wolffe, who was struggling to shut the door with his foot, a stack of boxes balanced precariously in his arms. "Did you get pineapple on my pizza?"

"Yes, we put your weird fruit on your pizza, you godless heathen. Make yourself useful, take these into the kitchen."

Kix let the familiar bickering wash over him and wandered into the living room. Tup was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He woke when Kix nudged him.

"Kix'?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "When'd you get here?"

"Five minutes ago. How you feeling?" he asked, peering at his little brother intently.

"Stop it. 'm just tired."

"I'm just checking."

" _Stop it._ You're as bad as Buir."

"Alright, fine," Kix sighed, "Shove over."

Tup shuffled until there was enough room for Kix to sit, then flopped back down. Kix stuck out a hand to stop the damn kid braining himself and took an elbow to the gut as he squirmed to get comfortable.

"Happy now?"

Tup only hummed in response.

There was a soft click.

"Boba says he'll be about ten minutes," Echo said, settling on the other end of the couch without looking up from his phone. Tup immediately stretched out so his legs were in Echo's lap.

"Delete that photo," Kix said.

Echo took a sip of his drink. “Nope.”


	3. The Holidays (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango enjoys having all of the boys home. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Rex are both 20

Boba had arrived home late the previous night, Rex and Cody in tow, complaining at length about idiots causing accidents. All of Jango's boys were now home and  _ it was so good to have them all under the same roof again _ he reminded himself for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. 

Upstairs, Kix's voice yelled, "Shut the fuck up, Fives!" 

_ So good. _

Jango sighed. "Language!" he yelled at the ceiling. 

"Sorry Buir!" came the reply, followed shortly by, "Get back here you little shit!" 

Sometimes Jango wondered why he bothered. Loud thudding from upstairs shook the ceiling, likely Fives running away to avoid his brother's wrath. There was a crashing sound, then Rex's voice joined the cacophony of shouting. 

Fives came skidding around the corner, followed seconds later by Rex, his cheek already bruising, and Kix.  

"They didn't even manage 24 hours," Boba grumbled, twisting out of the way to avoid a collision. 

Jango wondered exactly how many puppies he killed in a past life.  

Fives spotted Tup in the kitchen and ducked behind him, as though having a human shield would deter any of his brothers. 

"You'll protect me, right?" 

Tup snorted and stepped out of the way, not about to get between Fives and a clearly furious Rex. "Hell no. You did the crime, you do the time vod." 

"Echo?" 

Echo didn't even look up from his book as he replied, "I heard what you said. I'm not protecting you from your own stupid." 

Fives clutched his chest dramatically, frantically searching for another exit. "Betrayed!" he cried, "By my own twin!" 

"I'm sure you'll get over it." 

Rex and Kix approached Fives menacingly. Jango picked up his coffee and went into the other room. Plausible deniability was sometimes the safest option.

As soon as he’d sat down, his youngest sprawled over his lap. “You comfortable?” he asked. Tup just grinned up at him. “Alright then.”

There were sounds of a scuffle coming from the kitchen. Nothing loud enough for Jango to be overly concerned, but still a scuffle. Hopefully Fives wasn’t too badly injured for whatever crime he’d committed this time. A collective buzzing of phones briefly drowned them out. Jango took an elbow to the gut as Tup struggled to get his phone from his pocket.

Tup gave a surprised little giggle, tilting the screen so Jango could see. It was a photo of a T-Rex with Rex’s yelling face edited onto it. Jango swallowed a laugh of his own. He had no idea who Go To Sleep was, but, based on Cody’s smug expression, he could guess.

Seconds later, Rex appeared in the doorway, phone in one hand and Fives in a headlock being dragged along beside him. He glowered at his twin. Cody smiled angelically back at him.

“I know where you sleep,” Rex threatened.

“I know you do, vod,” Cody replied, completely unconcerned.

Rex huffed, releasing Fives and flopping down on the ground to lean against Jango’s leg. Fives took his opportunity to get away, fully expecting Kix to come after him again when he’d finished laughing in the kitchen.

Jango ran a hand through Rex’s blond hair. It was good to have his boys home.


End file.
